Tomber juste lorsqu'on se trompe
by mery dry
Summary: Mimi Geignarde, dans sa grande mansuétude, nous fait profiter de son illustre expérience de marieuse. Oneshot, délire dominical de l'auteure. Rythme un peu rapide, il faut bien suivre, parce que, je l'ai bien dit, c'est un délire!


**Résumé : **Mimi-Geignarde, dans son immense mansuétude, vous fait profiter de son illustre expérience de marieuse en herbe. One-shot.

**N/A** : Ceci est un One-shot. Et surtout un délire. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle j'écris des idioties pareilles…

« Y a quelqu'un ? »

Je demande ça rien que pour la forme, bien sûr, cher ami lecteur , vous ne pouvez me répondre. Je fais signe à mes amis ectoplasmiques de me suivre. Nous nous réunissons dans la Chambre des Secrets. Nous sommes des fantômes, donc nous ne risquons rien de la part de quelqu'un, mais personne n'a envie de subir le même sort que Nick il y a 5 ans, mais il paraît que la créature est morte depuis la 2ème année de Harry Potter, le Golden Boy de Poudlard.

Désolée, je me présente d'abord : Mimi Geignarde, fantôme assigné aux toilettes des filles du 2ème étage. Bien sûr, il m'arrive d'en sortir, pour faire une virée au lac, ou à la Salle de bain des Préfets. Mais pour traiter d'un sujet aussi sérieux que celui d' aujourd'hui, nous avions besoin d'un endroit discret et peu fréquenté. C'est alors que j'ai pensé à la Chambre des Secrets, malgré l'affreux cadavre de reptile qu'il y a en son centre.

Nous nous plaçons en cercle. Dans cette affaire sont impliqués les fantômes de chaque maison, plus les Bonus, en l'occurrence moi, Peeves, et le chevalier du Catogan, que doit venir dans un portrait immobile de Salazar au moment des réunions.

L'histoire est assez simple : Les fantômes de Poudlard ont été chargés de mettre certains élèves en couple, et ce avant la Saint-Valentin. Jusqu'au jour de Halloween, nous avions déjà réussi à former deux couples : Cho Chang et Marietta Edgecombe, et Crabbe avec Goyle. Grâce à Peeves, les filles ont été enfermées dans la Salle sur Demande, et Crabbe et Goyle ont été enfermés dans les cuisines. Ce qui a conduit à la mise en couple de ces duos.

Même si à l'origine nous voulions mettre Cho avec Roger Davies, et Marietta avec Crabbe. Mais bon, nous avons deux couples déjà c'est l'essentiel.

Ensuite, il restai Ron et Hermione, dont était chargé Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington, et Hannah et Ernie pour Le Moine Gras. Mais moi j'étais chargée de mettre Severus Rogue avec Draco, et Peeves devait mettre Harry avec Pansy Parkinson. On se rattraperait sur ces coups-là.

Mission impossible, me direz-vous. Eh bien moi je vous répondrais………oui, c'est à peu près une mission impossible. Mais bon, vous pouvez voir notre affiche de publicité, si vous avez besoin de nous :

La Ligue des Justiciers Immortels (parce qu'ils sont déjà morts)

On a toute l'éternité devant nous, nous n'abandonnons jamais, et ne lâchons l'os qu'après l'avoir rongé jusqu'à la moelle. (z'avez pas de dents)

Constituée par : Les fantômes de Poudlard.

« QUI EST L'DIOT QUI A ECRIT CES NOTES IDIOTES SUR L'AFFICHE , ON A L'AIR IDIOT DEVANT NOS CLIENTS POTENTIELS QUI NE SERONT PAS ASSEZ IDIOTS POUR NOUS ENGAGER MAINTENANT! »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, moi ! Vous êtes déjà morts, et je suis un esprit frappeur, on est donc immortels « parce que déjà morts » et vous pouvez pas mordre! Tu saisis ? »

« Peeves…. La ferme. »

Il m'énerve celui-là ! Mais il est indispensable pour notre mission, car il est matériel et peut donc agir plus concrètement que nous, même s'il est à l'origine du désastre des couples de Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Mais comme je suis gentille, je vais vous dire comment il faut agir pour mettre en couple les personnes que vous voulez, en citant des exemples, pour vous faire profiter de notre expérience.

Pour former les couples Harry/Pansy, Ernie/Hannah, Ron/Hermione et Severus/Draco, suivez les étapes suivantes:

Donner une certaine maturité à Draco, et faire en sorte qu'il arrête son comportement puéril, ça sera facile, il suffit de le défier, il est tellement susceptible.

Faire passer Rogue sous la douche et shampouiner ses cheveux gras, pour cela nous allons lui envoyer les lettres que la Trelawney écrit sur lui, « Son Dieu Graisseux », en précisant celui qui a écrit les lettres ; il sera tellement dégoûté qu'il se lavera les cheveux à fond. (Logique parfaite et infaillible ! Mimi est la meilleure ! »

Provoquer une retenue en Potions pour Draco, avec Harry et Pansy (d'une pierre deux coups !), pour mettre en valeur l'intelligence du blond par rapport à la nullité des autres, qui se consoleront entre nuls.

Défier Hermione au Quidditch, comme ça, elle impressionnera Ron. Elle s'entraînera avec les Poufsouffles, ce sont les plus discrets.

Coincer Ernie et Hannah dans la bibliothèque, pour qu'ils se fassent des papouilles.

Pansy passe son temps dans les vestiaires de Quidditch des Serpentards, c'est pour ça qu'elle sent si mauvais des fois, c'est bien connu. Attirez le sieur Potter en ces lieux pour provoquer une rencontre-choc entre les deux futurs tourtereaux.

Faire en sorte que les conditions et les circonstances soient optimales avant de mettre les consignes en applications.

Et les circonstances favorables sont :

S'assurer qu'il n'y aie pas de Potter dans les parages lorsqu'il prendra des « accès de maturité » à Draco, parce que Harry a un regard gourmand pour le moins …lourd de sous-entendus.

S'assurer que Rogue n'est pas secrètement amoureux de Trelawney, sinon il se lavera les cheveux, certes, mais pour séduire sa dulcinée (même si elle est déjà séduite !)

S'assurer que la retenue soit une potion à faire, et pas un récurage intensifs du sol, pour éviter un bavage (ce mot n'existe pas, mais bon !) intensif de la part de Draco sur la croupe de Harry et vice-versa…Ah, et empêcher Pansy de sortir en douce retrouver un certin roux de notre connaissance.

S'assurer qu'Ernie Macmillan ne soit pas tellement impressionnable, sinon il fera sa cour à Hermione sur balai.(au propre comme au figuré… :P)

S'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de Granger ou de Mme Pince dans la biblio au moment d 'enfermer Ernie et Hannah. Sinon Ernie contemplera Hermione, et Hannah se consolera dans les bras de la bibliothécaire.

Ecouter Draco quand il vous dit que Pansy sent mauvais parce qu'elle passe son temps avec Weasley, et s'assurer que le blond ne soit pas entrain de prendre sa douche à l'arrivée de Potter, et que Pansy ne soit pas en compagnie de Ron.

Ne pas agir comme des cons et obéir aux conseils du Choixpeau, car « il a toujours raison ».

La St Valentin est arrivée. On a réussi notre mission, pas comme prévu, mais bon. Dumbledore est content quand-même. Un grand homme, Dumbledore.

Mme Pieddodu est la plus ravie dans cette affaire. Son salon de thé compte 10 nouveaux clients : Harry avec Draco, Ron avec Pansy, Severus avec Sibylle, Hermione avec Ernie et Hannah avec Mme Pince.

Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews

Même si je sais que ce que j'ai écris n'est que le fruit d'un délire à mort.


End file.
